fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Xaleris
Xaleris (zuh-laihr-ihs) is an original story OC featured in "Vanguard". He was created and developed by Fera. Xaleris is an adult alternate anerian that is a little over half-way through his lifespan. He is currently working with SA-182 Natalia and her mercenary crew though he doesn't actively fight. His role on her ship is much different than anyone else's. Xaleris is notable for being calm, rational and highly intelligent. His studies have him focusing most on other species' technology and human emotion. Life Xaleris was born and raised on Aneria II in a family of four. His species kept up to date with the galaxy beyond their homeworld, but unlike the rest of his people who preferred staying on Aneria II, Xaleris had dreams of seeing things for himself. He often wondered what he was missing out on as he grew up, interacting with many of the visitors to his homeworld. When he was old enough he left his planet and began traveling with his sister, Xalya, who insisted on following. Xaleris spent a lot of his time helping other species where he could and even took an interest in the technology of other races. He studied various topics during his travels and often stayed on the homeworlds of other species. Eventually he and his sister made their way to what many considered a "business world". This planet was the perfect spot for travelers to stock up and get things they needed while on their journeys. Xaleris and his sister took to the tech shops rather quickly and spent most of their time there studying various pieces of tech. One of those times he had encountered an alithinian woman who had stopped in to get help with an android. The shopkeeper quickly made it clear upon inspecting the android that he didn't carry the part she needed. This led Xaleris to investigate and see if he could help. Upon investigation he learned that he could help out. The anerian with the woman helped explain what they did when asked. Upon hearing that they traveled, Xaleris didn't much care that they were mercenaries. He introduced himself and offered his talents. It wasn't a quick decision by any means, but the mercenaries agreed to allow him to join their crew. Xaleris and Xalya joined the crew and proved their worth. They proved most valuable as a source of information and as a back-up for helping with repairs and the sorts. Xaleris and his sister were happy to travel with the crew but things eventually changed. After an incident on the ship, Natalia ended up chasing Xalya off. Social issues and how Natalia ran her ship eventually caused Xalya to end her stay with the crew. Unwilling to stay when treated the way she was, she tried convincing Xaleris himself that staying was a mistake and to leave with her. He respectfully declined and his sister left him for their homeworld. Xaleris has been traveling with Natalia since. Personality Xaleris is pacifistic, level-headed, open-minded and patient. As an alternate anerian he processes his emotions in a more efficient manner compared to the other races. This leads him to very rarely being upset or angry. While he may get aggressive with his words, he has never been known to strike out at someone. Xaleris is also very open-minded and friendly. He rarely has a problem with anyone unless they conflict with his few strong personal beliefs. Abilities Like the rest of his species, Xaleris is a psychic. He use his psychic energy efficiently for defense and, if need be, offense. His psychokinesis is rather average for his age as he has not spent time strengthening his powers as much as he has expanding his knowledge. He can form barriers, warp, throw energy, read minds, and manipulate things around him. None of his abilities are different from the rest of his species. Trivia *Xaleris was the first male Alternate Anerian to have a full body reference. *He is the first one to be literal pink and have white markings. *Xaleris was chosen to be a non-fighter among the crew as he is overpowered compared to the rest. It would have ruined the balance. *He is very literal in how he addresses AIs. No matter their persona's gender, he will always refer to an AI as "it". Gallery YoungXaleris.png|Xaleris when he was young.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Lil-Xaleris-364558737 Category:Original Character Category:Fera